La petite fille de Dumbledore
by mag
Summary: Lors de la cinquième année à Poudlard de Harry potter, il rencontre une jeune fille de première année qui devient vite son amie ainsi que l'amie du trio. Drago, lui, parait la connaître très bien et la trouve plutôt de son goût.


La petite-fille de Dumbledore  
  
Chapitre 3 :La rencontre Tout le monde applaudit, puis le festin commença. Lylas engagea la conversation avec le trio. -Harry, j'ai toujours voulu te parler. Je suis super contente. -O.K., mais ou t'habitais auparavant ? - Dans le château, à me cacher de Malefoy. -Pas chanceuse. -T'as raison Ron. - Comment sais-tu nos noms ? -Ben, tu sais Hermionne, j'ai pas passé 11 ans dans l'château sans apprendre certaine chose. -O.K. Savais-tu que Malefoy voulait te marier. -Quoi ! J'étais sur qu'y avait abandonner depuis 3 ans !! -Il nous l'a dit dans le train. Vous n'êtes pas amis avec, j'espère ! -Jamais ! Dit Ron avec fureur.  
  
Lylas jeta un regard vers la table des serpentard et vit Malefoy lui donner un bec souffler. Elle fit mine de vomir. Elle murmura : L'imbécile, s'il croit que je vais me plier si facilement. Puis Hermionne dit : Mais comment tu as appris à lire, à écrire et compter ? Bien, les professeurs, quand il n'était pas en cour, m'apprenait certaine chose j'étais donc en cour 70% des jours. Et le 30% ? Je séchais le cours de Rogue. Il t'apprenait quoi. De petite potion que je saurais que cette année. Eh, bien ! J'aurais toujours voulut sécher le cours de Rogue, il ne te punissait pas ? Bien, oui mais il pouvait ni m'enlever des points, ni me mettre en retenu. Il me faisait donc copier. Cool !! Mais c'est horrible !!!! Sécher un cour, surtout Rogue, il devait être furieux!!!! -T'as raison mais qu'est ce que tu veux !! Je suis humaine. Et ils continuèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore décida qu'il était temps de se coucher. Les quatre amis s'approchèrent alors de Sirius et le félicitèrent. -Bravo Sirius!! J'ai toujours su que vous étiez innocent, mon grand-père me l'a confirmé l'an passé. -Merci Lylas. -Bravo !!! Mais ça va faire bizarre d'avoir son parrain comme professeur. Tu vas t'y habituer, ne t'inquiète pas Harry. -C'est un bon coup, dire Ron et Hermionne en ch?ur.  
  
En arrière Dumbledore leur fit signe d'aller dormir et il firent ce qu'il avait dit. Ce rendant au portrait de la Grosse Dame Harry se rendit conte qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe !!! Lylas dit alors : - tassez-vous, Serorita Majora. Le trio étonner lui demanda comment elle le savait et elle leur répondit que c'était elle qui l'avait choisis. Rendu dans la salle commune tout le monde posa des questions Lylas y répondit patiemment puis se tanna à et lança : -Hé! Ho!! Je suis humaine, la seule chose que j'ai fait et qui vaut la peine d'être souligner est que j'ai réussit mettre de la colle sur la chaise de Rogue, que j'ai vidé tout c'est bocaux puis, je suis partie. Les élèves buvaient c'est parole, sauf Hermione, indignée, plusieurs élèves murmurèrent un : Et ensuite?? Lylas continua : Je suis partie, sans laisser des preuves que c'était moi, puis il s'est assis et a découvert les pots vide et il a voulut se lever mais il ne pouvait pas, je n'ai pas été punie, j'avais 9 ans et Rogue m'en veut encore. -Et avec raison, lança Hermione. Les élèves partirent à rire, puis allèrent se coucher. Les jumeaux Weasley vinrent la féliciter. Tu sais, Hermione, Rogue faisait tout pour m'humilier, on devait aller chez les Malefoy, j'avais huit ans, il m 'a obligé à mettre une robe lilas et m'a obligé à me faire des lulus comme un enfant de 3 ans tout simplement parce que Malefoy aimait ça et moi pas. En plus tout le long que l'on était partis il m'a parlé comme à un enfant C'était la bonne guerre de 2 ans. Tu dois avoir raison. -Bonne nuit !! -C'est ça Le lendemain, Lylas retrouva le trio en discussion furieuse avec Drago Malefoy : -Eh, Potter, ta cicatrice t'as telle abîmé le cerveau? Ou c'est parce que tu n'en as pas que tu te tiens avec une sang de bourbe et un Weasley ? Tu cherches vraiment le trouble, hein, Malefoy ? Et toi, c'est parce que Crabe et Goyle ont plus de Q.I. que toi qu'ils se tiennent avec toi ou c'est parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas que t'es un idiot?  
  
C'est alors que Malefoy sortis sa baguette en même temps que les trois autres. Lylas jugea bon d'intervenir. Elle lança un sort de stupéfixion à Malefoy et sa gang. Le trio la remercia parce que si elle n'était pas intervenue, ils leurs auraient donné une raclée. Après, elle se dépêcha pour aller à son cours de potion : - Vous êtes en avance Mlle Dumbledore. - Oui, professeur Rogue, il n'y a aucun règlement contre, à ma connaissance. - Cessez d'être impertinente. - Si vous voulez. - Au fait, si vous ne pouvez répondre aux questions du cours, vous devrez suivre des cours de rattrapage. - Ah Oui ! Et qui me les donnera, vous ? Non ! Laissez moi deviner. Cela va être cet horrible Malefoy. - Ne l'insultez pas, et oui, ce sera lui. La cloche retentit alors. Lylas choisit de s'asseoir au fond. Rogue explosa : -En plus d'être impertinente, de ne pas respecter les règlements, vous croyez que vous allez asseoir en arrière. Allez, assoyez-vous en avant. Lylas s'assit alors loin de son bureau mais en avant. - Non, pas là, ici en avant de mon bureau, que je vous aille à l'?il.  
  
Le cours se passa très mal, puisque c'était un cours de potion. Rogue lui posa les petites questions habituelles, puis lui en posa une de 7ème année : - Si jamais on vous donne une potion de vérité, que ferez vous pour faire l'antidote ? - Je l'ignore monsieur, puisque se n'est pas dans le programme. - Ah oui ! Eh bien, sachez, Mlle Dumbledore, que c'est moi qui décide qu'est ce que j'enseigne dans mes cours ! Vous resterez après le cours et j'enlève deux points à Gryfondor. Venez me voir après le cours.  
  
Après le cours : - Chère Lylas, vos coure de rattrapage commencerons ce soir. - Ne vous fiez pas sur moi pour y être. - Vous feriez mieux d'y être sinon. - Sinon quoi ? Je me contrefiche d'avoir une retenue. - Vous irez chez les Malefoy à Noël. - J'y suis obligée de toute façon. - Vous feriez mieux d'y être, point. Je ne suis aucunement obligé de vous l'expliquer. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer. - Ouais, ouais. De toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps.  
  
Rogue allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la jeune demoiselle était partie. Elle rejoignit rapidement les trois amis, elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle avait un peu peur qu'il lui donne une retenue superviser par Drago Malefoy. Rien qu'à y penser elle avait la nausée. Tiens, elle les voyait justement. Ils l'attendaient : - Lylas, Lylas, cria Hermione, nous sommes là ! ! ! - Vous ne savez pas ce que Rogue m'a fait ! ! ! - Effectivement, dit Ron d'un ton moqueur, on ne sait pas. - Très drôle, Ron. - C'est vrai, rajouta-t-il, on ne sait pas. - Oh, je sais ! ! Mais j'étais tellement frustré ! ! Il m'a donné des cours de rattrapage donner par DRAGO MALEFOY ! ! ! Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas pus répondre à une question de niveau de septième année. « Chère Lylas, vos cours commenceront ce soir » il peut toujours causer, ce Rogue. Si je vois Malefoy, je le re-stupéfixe!!! - Je . Je ., dit-elle, puis elle rajouta en changeant de ton, Je ne se sait pas s'il a pu assister à son premier cour, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a dé-stupéfixer? - On n'en sait rien. On va voir ? - Bonne idée, Harry.  
  
Les amis allèrent où ils les avaient laissé. Malefoy et ses colosses les attendaient, Rogue avait dût passer par-là : - Bonjour, ma belle. Comme ça, on va se parler ce soir. Quelle fleur préfères- tu ? - Tu es dégoûtant, Malefoy, répondit Lylas, je viens manger, par pitié. -Qu'est-ce que tu trouves tant à ma cousine, dit Harry ? - Elle est irrésistible, cette façon de me détester, malgré le fait qu'on va se marier, dit Drago, en essayant de se rapprocher de Lylas, qui lui flanqua une gifle magistrale, comme si c'était normal.  
  
- Mais elle te déteste, tu pourrais survivre en sachant qu'elle sera toujours froide avec toi, qu'elle t'ignora le reste de tes jours ? - La ferme sang-de-bourbe. - Là, s'en est trop, cria Ron, Stupéfixe ! ! - Bravo, dit Lylas en applaudissant. - J'ai emprunter ton sortilège, dit Ron, ma belle Lylas. - Ça ne fait rien.  
  
Les deux se regardèrent soudain amoureusement. Harry et Hermione pensèrent en même temps qu'ils étaient pour finir ensemble. C'était réciproque. Le dîner arriva rapidement. Le quatuor mangea de bon appétit, surtout Lylas, Hermione dit alors : - Tu n'avais pas déjà mangé ? - C'était une insulte, je ne l'endure pas. - Euh, Lylas, commença Ron. - Quoi ? - As-tu quelque chose après ton cours de ''rattrapage''. - Pas encore. - Veux-tu aller dans le parc - Bon, dit Harry, si on dérange ne vous gênez pas. Les deux amoureux rougirent. Pour dissiper le malaise, Hermione décida d'aller voir Hagrid : - On va voir Hagrid ? - Bonne idée, dirent les trois autres en ch?ur.  
  
Rendu dans le parc Lucius Malefoy arriva : - Alors, Lylas, on stupéfixe mon fils ? - Ah non ! C'est une vraie plaie, je me débarrasse du fils et voilà le père ! ! ! ! À l'aide ! ! ! ! - On peut t'aider Lylas ? , dit Hermione. - On ne vous a rien demandez Granger. - Au contraire, dit Harry, Lylas lui a demandé de l'aider. - J'ai quelque petite chose à faire, dit Lucius d'un ton colérique, à Noël, petite. - Cause toujours pauvre vieux, murmura Lylas. - Bon, on allait pas chez Hagrid ?, fit remarquer Ron.  
  
Rendu chez Hagrid : - C'était bien long, est ce que vous vous êtes perdu ? - Non, on a rencontré les Malefoy, bougonna Lylas. - Tu as le moral bien bas, au fait, dit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils, les Malefoy ? - Oui, dit Hermione, la délégation, le père et le fils. - Ah, je vois ! ! ! - C'est fou comme je déteste Malefoy, faire ça à ma cousine. - Ça. ? - Il la harcèle ., commença Harry. - Il veut., continua Hermione. - La marié et elle., dit Ron. - Et moi, et moi, finit Lylas, je ne veux pas. - Ouais, c'en est décourageant, dit Hagrid, je croyais qu'il avait abandonner. -Vous étiez au courant, dirent Harry et Ron. -Oh que si ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je l'ai caché, avant les vacance de Noël !!!!!  
  
Lylas les regarda l'aire de dire : « Eh! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est comme ça ! ». Ron pensa en regardant son regard qu'elle avait manqué de chance, être obligé d'aller chez les Malefoy à Noël. Pauvre elle !!! Harry regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que les cours allaient bientôt commencer : -Vite ! Notre cour de Défense contre les forces du mal, dit-il à Hermione et Ron. -Tiens, vous avez ça vous aussi, bizarre.  
  
Les amis ne se posèrent pas plus de question et décidèrent de se dépêcher, et vite. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure. Sirius commença donc son cours : -Bienvenue a mon cours. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas je suis Sirius Black. Aussi, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, dans mon cours, il n'y a pas de cour inter-maison, mais inter-niveaux. Aujourd'hui, et pour le restant de l'année, les premières années sont avec les cinquièmes. Nous allons voir les sorts de défense. Dans les premières années, qui a déjà lancé un sort, et pour ceux qui en ont lancé plusieurs, quel est votre sort préférer.  
  
Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, plusieurs personnes levèrent la main. Sirius commença à vérifier les compétences de ces élèves : - Oui, Bujet. - J'ai déjà jeté le sort d'expelliarmus, quand mon père voulut m'apprendre à me défendre, et c'est mon préférer. - Pourriez-vous le lancer ? - Avec plaisir ! Mari Bujet lança son sort sur Sirius et le réussit à moitié. - Très bien. Maintenant, Mlle Dumbledore ? - Mon sort préférer est le sortilège de stupéfixion, que j'ai lancé plusieurs fois. - Bien, essayer le sur, Mlle Granger. - OK. Ça te ne dérange pas Hermione ? - Pas le moindre du monde !  
  
Lylas cria : « Stupéfixe » - Très bien, merveilleux, même, dit le professeur, vous avez du vous pratiquer beaucoup. - D'une certaine façon, dit Lylas, en regardant Ron et Harry. - Pouvez-vous la réveiller, dit Sirius, je crois que Granger aimerais assister au cours. - Bien sûr, dit-elle, evernatum. Hermione se réveilla et Sirius lui demanda si ça allait. - Ouch, répondit-elle, oui, mais j'ai mal au dos. - Je m'excuse, dit Lylas, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on se fait stupéfixer. - Donc, dit Sirius, pour le cours, vous pratiquerez ses deux sorts, le sortilège de stupéfixion et expelliarmus.  
  
Les élèves se pratiquèrent alors à lancer ces sorts. Sauf Harry, qui savait très bien les deux, Lylas, qui, elle aussi, savait parfaitement les deux, Hermione et Ron. Tout le cours, ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonna, signifiant la fin des cours et le début du souper. Le souper se passa trop rapidement au goût de Lylas et elle dut quitter les trois amis trop tôt : - Bye, dit Lylas avec angoissement, je dois aller voir les mauvaises surprises que me feront voir Malefoy et Rogue, à ce soir ! - Oui, rajouta Hermione, à ce soir, j'espère que tu ne seras pas traumatisé ! - Oh ! Je m'en remettrai, dit Lylas, en riant.  
  
Et elle partit sans trop savoir pourquoi elle y allait, peut-être était-ce dut au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas faire perdre des points à Gryfondor ? Quand elle arriva au cachot, où se passait les cours de potion, elle vit, pour son grand malheur, Lucius, Drago et Rogue : - Ça vous en a pris du temps ! , dit Rogue, une chance que Mr Malefoy n'était pas pressé ! - Oui, une chance, dit Lucius avec un sourire triomphant et narquois. - Eh bien ! ! Je dois être un cas désespéré, dit Lylas en posant ses livres sur la table, pour que vous veniez tous les trois. Drago, qui n'avait rien dit lui tendit des fleurs : - Je pense avoir pris vos préférés, dit-il en tendant des lilas, êtes vous prête pour le rendez-vous de ce soir, délicieuse demoiselle ? - Tu es pathétique Malefoy, dit Lylas en rejetant les fleurs, en plus, je ne vais à aucun rendez-vous, je viens faire de la révision ! ! Je refuse que quelqu'un me voit en ta compagnie, comment dire, immonde, disgracieuse et stupide ! - Vous irez à ce rendez-vous, intervint Lucius, d'ailleurs, nous nous y rendons immédiatement. - Je ne vous accompagnerai pas, dit le professeur Rogue, j'ai du travail à faire. - Et moi, dit Lylas dégoûté, je refuse de m'y rendre ! - Vous irez, redit Lucius, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous irez ! ! - Ah oui ! ! Eh bien ! ! Stupéfixe, cria Lylas, et Stupéfixe aussi Malefoy ! Lylas s'enfuit à toute jambe et renversa au passage le professeur Rogue, qui, lui aussi, avait décidé de la stupéfixer, mais il l'avait manqué. Elle courut, malgré le fait que Rogue lui criait de revenir, elle courut, courut, puis au premier embranchement, elle tourna à gauche, elle voulait se rendre à la salle commune, où elle serait en sécurité. Elle courait maintenant depuis cinq minutes, puis elle tourna à droite, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se retourna et vue, en ordre, Drago, Lucius et Rogue. C'est alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se rendre à sa salle commune. Elle voulut prendre un passage secret, mais elle n'eut pas le temps, ils étaient trop proche ! ! ! Toujours s'en arrêté de courir, elle réfléchit, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle tourna à encore à droite, elle se dit ensuite qu'elle rentrerait dans la première classe, puis elle se cacherait. Elle tourna à gauche, elle courait maintenant depuis dix minutes et elle courait vite, elle commençait à être essoufflé. Puis, enfin, elle trouva une classe vide ! Elle y rentra et se cacha derrière la porte en bois de chêne. Drago rentra et les deux adultes qui le suivait aussi. Elle entendait leur souffle, mais eux, il ne fallait pas qu'ils ne l'entendent ! Soudain, une voix brisa le silence de mort : - Où peut-elle bien être, je l'ai vu rentré ici, dit la voix.  
  
Lylas reconnut immédiatement Drago. - Allez, Lylas, ne te cache pas, dit une autre voix faussement gentille qui ne pouvait n'être que celle de Rogue, nous savons que tu es là, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.  
  
Les trois hommes continuèrent de s'avancer jusqu'aux mur face à Lylas, elle se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais : - Si vous me voulez, cria-t-elle, il faudra avant m'attraper ! ! !  
  
Elle partit alors en courant. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits ! Sans s'arrêter, elle emprunta un passage secret, puis courut. Mais, à son plus grand désarrois, quand elle sortie du passage, elle vit arriver Rogue, elle poursuivit donc sa course et, quand elle vit deux armure, elle les poussa pour qu'ils lui bloquent le passage, Rogue cria à Lucius et à Drago qu'elle était en train de leur échapper puis enjamba les armures. Lylas était déjà loin. Lylas courut, s'en s'arrêter puis, vue Peeves, elle l'appela : - Peeves, dit-elle toujours en courant, tu te souviens que tu as une dette envers moi ? - Oui, caqueta-t-il. - Eh, bien, fais ce que je te dis et tu n'en auras plus ! - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dit-il en soupirant, laver les parquets, m'excuser envers un professeur. -Non, coupa Lylas, toujours en courant, tu vas retenir Rogue et les deux autres. - Ça c'est un travail pour moi, dit Peeves avec un sourire.  
  
Puis, Peeves se pressa d'aller agacer les trois personnes en arrière, tandis que Lylas courrait. Vite, une chance pour elle qui était essouffler, elle arriva à la salle commune qui était vide. Elle dit le mot de passe puis alla vite se coucher. Avant, elle regarda l'heure, il était 23h00. Elle avait courut pendant 02h00 ! ! ! Elle se coucha puis s'endormit en quelques secondes.  
  
Le lendemain, à la fin du déjeuner, Dumbledore, le directeur, se leva et dit : - Comme la plupart d'entre vous qui le savez, il n'y a plus de cours inter- maison, mais bien inter-niveaux, cependant, certains professeurs ont tenu à faire les deux sortes de cours. Maintenant, bonne journée et allez vite en cours !  
  
Après le cours de métamorphose donné par le professeur Mcgonagall, Lylas et ses trois amis sortirent bien heureux, ils avaient tous bien réussit les exigences du professeur et avaient fait gagner 40 points pour Gryfondor ! Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement, Lylas leur dit qu'elle avait échappé quelque chose et qu'elle les rejoindrait en botanique. Tandis qu'elle ramassait son livre qu'elle avait échappé, Drago Malefoy la colla contre le mur et la rentra dans une classe déserte, pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Malefoy lui avait enlevé sa baguette, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de défense. Il l'assit de force, ce qui, vu la différence d'âge, ne fut pas trop long, malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait, et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Tu détale vite, mon lapin. - Tiens, lapin, maintenant, dit Lylas, colérique, à cause de toi, je déteste tous les lapins ! - Oh ! Mais se n'est pas de même que je t'appellerai, dorénavant, lui murmura doucement Drago, ce qui la dégoûta au plus haut point, je te nommerai Lapin D'aurore. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, tu n'auras aucun cours. - Comment ça, dit la jeune fille, étonné, je n'ai pas de cours, je vais donc pouvoir passer ma journée dans ma salle commune ou à parler avec mes amis ? ! - Non, lui dit Malefoy au creux de l'oreille, tu vas la passer avec moi, pour compenser ta retenue d'hier, je t'ai apporté des vêtements, vite change toi.  
  
Il lui présenta un choix de deux robes, l'une était bleu ciel avec un décolleté et avec des manches évasé, l'autre, était plus moulante et avait un plus grand décolleté, en plus d'être aux couleurs de Serpentard ! Elle regarda les deux robes puis dit, d'un ton moqueur : - Si je ne veux pas y aller avec toi ? Si je décidais d'aller à mes cours, si je faisais comme hier ?  
  
Le ministre de la magie, qui était arrivé entre temps, dit alors : - Tu subiras les pires conséquences, tu iras à Azkaban.  
  
Lylas réfléchit, d'abord, elle trouvait exagéré d'aller en prison pour ça, mais valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque : - D'accord, dit-elle, mais à une seule condition. - La quelle, dirent les deux personnes en même temps ? - Celle que je puisse dîner avec mes amis, à Poudlard ! - Bon, et bien, c'est d'accord, dit Cornélius Fudge, le premier ministre de la magie, qui n'avait pas le goût de discuter. - Change toi, maintenant, dit Drago impatient !!! - Je suis vraiment obligé, demanda Lylas. - OUI, dirent les deux hommes !!! - Bon, bon, si c'est ce qu'il faut, dit Lylas.  
  
Lylas ne réfléchit pas longtemps, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas la verte alors elle regarda la bleu et dit alors une incantation pour qu'elle puisse se changer, à la fin de l'incantation, des étincelles bleus et ors l'entouraient, puis, après, elle avait la robe. Drago la regarda siffla et dit : - Wow, pas mal, j'aurais préféré que tu mettes la verte, par exemple, dit il, puis, il la siffla. - Prends ça, espèce d'idiot, dit Lylas en le giflant. 


End file.
